1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memorials for deceased individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been containers for the ashes of dead persons, but none that are suitably configured to be placed like a book or compact disk on a library shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,026, issued on Apr. 13, 1982, to William K. Craft, discloses a cremation urn with a compartment for objects of memorabilia. The compartment has a drawer that may be opened to view the objects. The present invention is distinguishable, in that it is a rectangularly shaped container that may be placed on a library shelf, and memorabilia can be displayed on its surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,499, issued on Jan. 10, 1995, to Robert L. Jackson, discloses a cremation urn, having a first container for the ashes of a deceased person, and a second concealed container for memorabilia. Again, the present invention is distinguishable, in that it is a rectangularly shaped container that may be placed on a library shelf, and memorabilia can be openly displayed on its surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,720, issued on Nov. 23, 1999, to William Shigeru Yamamoto, discloses a portable tomb for resurrection from mummified tissue DNA. Mummified tissue, an epitaph, memorabilia, and a label are embedded in plastic. It does not disclose a rectanglularly shaped container that may be placed on a library shelf, as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,831, issued on May 18, 2004, to John Greiwe et al., discloses a cremation remains container with memorialization features. It is a box-shaped container, rather than a rectangular container designed to fit like a book or compact disc on a library shelf, as in the present invention. The display of pictures and written memorials on a single surface of the container is not disclosed, as in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.